


Splintered Smiles

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [146]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s07e11 Adventures in Babysitting, M/M, Mentions of Leviathans, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words Frank said to Dean affected him more then he realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splintered Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 11 Adventures in Babysitting-first and last line of dialogue from the episode
> 
> Okay, I don't really know where this came from. I was listening to this one song and I was like, holy shit.
> 
> This was inspired by this song ----> https://youtu.be/vYvAjMSLf58?list=FLAn_Z_ibDZMk1gdUlbjGn7Q I would very highly recommend that you listen to this while you read, because I feel like this story would make more sense of you listened to it.
> 
> Just so you know, the song is from Criminal Minds, season 5 episode 12 The Uncanny Valley (my second favorite show you should watch it TEAM REID), and it's not the original song. Whoever made it expanded on the original.
> 
> This is the original if you want to hear it ----> https://youtu.be/1YXZCYHkyXY Sorry, couldn't find a better one, just watch the episode.

"Do it right with a smile. Or don't do it."

_He was in a theatre. One with heavy  blue curtains and a white carpet. He could see the stage from where he was sitting, and he could most definitely see the lone man standing in the middle on the polished wood. He was dressed in light green with his head down, but Dean knew without seeing his face, that it was him up there._

_And then he started to dance._

_Music flooded into the old room, and the man danced fluidly, twirling across the stage and not faulturing once. His mouth was pulled in an unnatural smile. It was amazing. Until he saw Sam._

_It didn't look like Sam, but it was him. Just like the other man was Dean. He watched in fascination as they circled one another with light feet and chased each other playfully. The music stayed haunting beautiful, and his smile grew larger and stretched further across his face, while Sam's expression became more and more terrified as the black goo started pouring in._

_They continued to dance as the goo go closer, Dean remaining graceful and his steps having purpose and Sam struggling to shake blackness off his legs._

_Sam collapsed as the goo started covering his chest and he reached out to Dean. He stopped his cheerful dancing to stare at Sam, the smile growing so big that it was tearing the skin around his mouth. He watched Sam get fully submerged._

_Neither looked away from the pile of goo, that was seemingly satisfied with having taking Sam down. It seemed like hours before the remaining dancer met his eyes leaning over Sam with his smile and bloody skin. His voice was slimy and scratchy and deep and smooth at the same time._

"Or don't do it."

Dean woke up with tears in his eyes, and the urge to listen to his brother's heartbeat.


End file.
